Feir Mee
"Last night, I had dreamed of power. My body was at present in a cafe with one of my lovers, but my mind was far away, the dream playing over and over in my head." (Nightfall, Ch.1: Riders on the Rim) Atmos Feir Mee is a Diurn and Asquith Aout's lover in the first book of the trilogy. Feir is highly ambitious, and we learn in the first book that he was promoted from Exo to Atmos, a rare leap in Cadia. Later in the series, Feir receives another promotion, from rank 24 to rank 23 Atmos (see Careers page for full discussion of the ranking system). Feir grew up in a highly privileged environment as a Diurn, and is clearly well-off. He is often seen to be unaware of or unsympathetic to the plight of people in lower ranks, especially the Nocturnes, whom he fetishizes. Career Not much about Feir's previous life as an Exo is discussed in the books, but it is clear that the position he held allowed him to cause others to be imprisoned, and that he has done so. It is unclear whether he has killed before the start of the series, but he kills at least four people over the course of the trilogy and is rather pleased about it. Feir's duties as a rank 24 Atmos are briefly discussed in Gloaming, but have little bearing on the plot of the trilogy. He a fairly inept speaker when the Circle is in session, though he is quite competent in his security-related duties, as indicated by the fact that he is on-call during Nox hours (in the first book, he is called to the Circle during a visit from Asquith). Relationships 'Asquith Aout: '''Feir and Asquith are lovers at the beginning of ''Gloaming, and their complicated relationship falls apart as Feir is forced to choose between advancing his career and protecting Asquith, a Nox. In Nightfall, Feir expresses guilt for his role in Asquith's arrest and subsequent imprisonment, though he does nothing to help her escape her fate. Instead, Feir re-doubles his career-advancement efforts and pursues leadership of the Circle of Cadia with greater appetite for ever before. Deprived of the object of his often ill-expressed love, Feir seeks to punish Atmos TVImin, the leader of the system that made it impossible for him to have both Asquith and his career. Beginning in the second book, Feir also expresses his yearning to punish Asquith for being arrested and imprisoned. In this way, Feir's deep selfishness and neediness is exposed: he refuses to take responsibility for the consequences of his actions, and externalizes the blame for the guilt he feels after betraying Asquith. In Feir's world, Noxes are for making Diurns feel good, and he is thus surprised to find himself feeling more than lust for the trilogy's protagonist. '''Eauzoan Mee: '''Eauzoan is Feir's wife, and is also a notable Diurn. The two have been separated for several years, and Eauzoan has spent much of that time becoming involved in subversive activities, perhaps to spite the husband who cheated on her repeatedly throughout their marriage. The couple have no children, and are both highly ambitious and lacking in empathy for others. '''Frederick: '''Frederick is a Diurn Atmos and the head of the office of promotions. He is of a higher rank than Feir, though his numerical Atmos rank is not specifically disclosed in the books. Feir and Frederick are "frenemies," indicated by Frederick's apparent delight in Feir's suffering. It is also clear, however, that Frederick does like Feir, and takes measures to warn him of trouble and to try, in his own way, to brighten Feir's Diurn Cycle. Feir dreads interacting with Frederick, but his cowardice, combined with Frederick's occasional helpfulness and high rank prevent Feir from saying anything about it. Category:Characters